This invention relates to rack and pinion assemblies and more particularly, to a rack and pinion assembly having enhanced anti-ungearing means.
This rack and pinion assembly is particularly designed for motor vehicles steering gears, but is not limited to such a use.
This type of rack and pinion assembly is well known in the art. For instance, document GB-A-2 188 119 of discloses such an assembly having a rack chamber of triangular shape, the rear face of the rack having a partly complementary triangular shape. A wedge biased by a spring between a chamber wall and a side of the rear face of the rack improves contact between rack and pinion elements, while the other side of the rear face of the rack and another chamber wall are engaged in order to guide the rack.
GB-A-976 661 of also a rack having a rear face triangularly shaped, a spring urging a shoe of complementary shape to hold the teeth of the rack in proper mesh with the teeth of the pinion.